


Friday Night

by sleepylesbian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is in love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Leonard is leonard (also in love but has a harder time we all know how he is), Love Confessions, M/M, canon up until lewis' death and then we take a big ol' jump off those rails, idk which is more accurate tbh, im so sorry for these tags im a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylesbian/pseuds/sleepylesbian
Summary: “What’s a pretty guy like you doing at a dive like this?” Snarts light teasing tone startled a short laugh out of the speedster and Barry ducked his head a little embarrassed as a few people turned to look at them.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> This is my first coldflash fic which is insane given I've been a sucker for this ship for like 5 years but alas I have arrived. 
> 
> This is also the first fic I've written in like 5 months so I do apologize if it is as they say, shitty lol. 
> 
> I just love these guys a lot and I want them to be happy so yeah here ya go!

Barry slowly made his way into Saints and Sinners, ignoring the buzzing of nerves and pretending to just be a tipsy bar-hopper and not there for any particular reason. Said reason watching him walk towards his booth with a slight raise of an eyebrow and Barry swallowed before sitting down across from him.

“What’s a pretty guy like you doing at a dive like this?” Snarts light teasing tone startled a short laugh out of the speedster and Barry ducked his head a little embarrassed as a few people turned to look at them.

“I could ask you the same,” he finally said looking back up, forest green meeting icy grey. Snarts mouth twitched in a barely there smile quickly replaced with his usual business face. 

“Maybe I’m enjoying the company,” he drawls and Barry feels his face heat up at the look in the criminals eyes. 

“Maybe I am too,” he answers easily, fighting his own nerves and snatching a fry off of the others’ plate. 

“You’re not really here just for a chat-”

“What if I am?” Barry interrupted with an overly innocent look. Snart closed his mouth and looked at the speedster, his gaze seemingly piercing into his soul. 

“I’ve kept up my end of the bargain haven’t I? Laid low since..” the criminal trails off and gets a brief far off look in his eyes at the memory of killing his father. 

After Barry had let him be taken into custody he’d come back late that night and broke him out with close to no trouble, seriously it was almost strange Snart hadn’t broken himself out earlier. 

The speedster had let the other man go on account of keeping off any radar for a few months until the news died down, meaning no heists in the near future and a little less stress on the Flash’ shoulders when it came to the villain.

It’d had nothing to do with Barry’s growing feelings for the man, nothing at all and if Caitlin and Cisco had given him knowing glances when the news about Captain Cold came out, well nobody else had to know.

“Yeah I know,” Barry considers briefly informing him that nobody in the precinct is even mentioning Captain Cold anymore, having enough other cases to work on, but refrains not wanting to give him any criminal ideas quite yet. 

“So… What _is_ the scarlet speedster doing here on a friday night? Your friends moving too slow for you?” Barry snorted at the pun and shook his head slightly, trying to seem as calm as possible.

“No I uh, I wanted to check on you.” he murmured and realized the moment it was the wrong thing to say as Snart closed off entirely. 

“I don’t need your pity flash, I’m doing just peachy.” he responded in his usual sardonic tone and found his money clip to drop money for the meal before getting up. 

“Snart wait-” the other man was out the door surprisingly quickly for someone doing what he could do slow others down. 

With a sigh, Barry ran a hand through his hair and got up, remembering the last time he’d been left like this with a wry smile. He looked down at the money on the table and quickly noted there was at least a 50% tip, maybe Snart didn’t notice it himself but he was changing and Barry wasn’t giving up this quickly. 

Moving at normal speed through the crowd and out the door Barry let himself slip into the speedforce as he assessed where Snart would go, this was so not how he’d planned tonight to go. 

“C’mon Snart,” he muttered and did a quick sweep of the alley and parking lot only to hear the familiar sound of a motorcycle driving away. He smirked and sped towards the sound, snatching the other man off the bike and parking it safely before he could say Flash. 

Unthinking Barry brought Snart to the woods they’d talked seemingly a lifetime ago. Snart ripped off his own helmet and threw it to the ground clearly pissed off and Barry winced at the loud crack. 

“What the hell was that?!” he seethed and turned to walk back to his bike only to have Barry block his way. Leonard knew he should’ve brought the cold gun tonight, dammit. 

“Look I need to talk to you, I didn’t mean it like that! I- I wanted to see you ok! Call it crazy but I’ve missed our ‘fights’ and first I didn’t even realize but then Caitlin and Cisco started noticing all the times I brought you up when talking about metas or criminals or… secretly good bad guys…” he trailed off awkwardly, it really had been many more times Barry had brought the other’s name into conversation without realizing. Cisco had made a compilation, it was embarrassing. 

“I thought you wanted me off the streets? No heists was the deal remember?” Leonard gestured with his finger and Barry rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah I-I know okay I just, I don’t know, I wanted to see you again outside of all of that.” God could he be more awkward, the speedster felt his face heat up again and was thankful the darkness of the woods hid it. 

“You barely know me kid, I’m a criminal remember? I _hurt_ people.” Leonard took a step back and Barry followed. 

“You haven’t though, not in a long time. I don’t think you want to either.” Before he could be interrupted Barry powered on. “I’m not saying you’re gonna stop being a criminal, I know you don’t want to, yet at least,” he smiled a little despite Snarts eye roll. “But you don’t hurt people anymore Snart, except for the people you steal from but I checked and every single heist you’ve committed since we made our deal has been more and more to hit the upper class white collar criminals that just hide it too well to be caught.”

Leonard looked surprised for all of a second before schooling his features once more. 

“So you’ve done your research, fascinating.” sarcasm dripped from every word but he didn’t move from where he was almost pressed up against Barry and so the speedster took that as a win.

“I’ve done more than that, but it’s too early to tell you.” Barry drops his voice to a whisper, trying and failing to not look at the other man’s lips when he licks them. The slightly smug grin on the criminal’s face tells him it didn’t go unnoticed, oh well. 

Snart seems to be running things over in his mind and starts moving, making Barry turn and walk backwards until he feels himself pressed up against a tree. 

“Clarify if I’m wrong but you seem to be arguing with me for a _specific_ reason Barry.” Leonard smirks, but Barry can see the doubt and hesitation in his eyes. Suddenly he is hit with how human the other man is, despite putting up fronts and always playing it cool (pun intended) he’s still insecure when it comes to things like this. It fills the speedster with relief to the point where he can’t remember why he was even nervous. 

Feeling confident in that his feelings are in fact reciprocated Barry gently lifts his hands to cup Leonards face. Like predicted Leonard freezes, looking like a deer caught in the headlights for being handled in such a gentle way and Barry’s heart hurts for the reason behind it. 

He leans in until their lips are almost touching, relishing in Snarts eyes falling shut in anticipation but not making a move to pull away. 

“I like you Len,” the other man gives a small smile at the new nickname and Barry sighs internally with joy before he continues. “I really really like you.” he grins and finally closes the distance between them. 

Barry had fantasized many times of kissing the criminal but nothing could have prepared him for the reality of Leonard kissing him back, moving with him from the second their lips touch. Teasing the seam of his mouth with his tongue making the speedster gasp and easily open up to deepen the kiss. At some point Barry feels hands in his hair, combing through it gently at first and then pulling to rearrange him for a better position and it takes every part of his willpower not to groan.

When they finally separate to breathe Len rests his forehead against Barry’s and smiles a genuine happy smile that makes the heat pooled in Barry’s gut double. 

“I like you too Scarlet.” Len whispers roughly and pulls him in for another kiss. Best Friday night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once more!
> 
> This mightve seemed disconnected and nonsensical and ooc at times, its difficult trying to figure out the dynamics for writing other ships than what I'm used to so please let me know if you see something that could be changed for the better! 
> 
> Also slight sidenote, english is not my main language (and i didnt have the energy to reread this more than once) so any grammatical or spelling errors please let me know so I can improve for future writing and fix whatever might be wrong with this one. Thank you! 
> 
> Lastly, Thank you so much for taking the time to read this I really appreciate it and feedback is always super helpful if you feel like it. Thank youuuu Goodbye (for now) <3


End file.
